This invention relates generally to the mounting of circuit breakers in panel openings, and deals more particularly with a bracket assembly for mounting a circuit breaker from the front of a panel. Conventional circuit breakers are generally made for rear mounting in panel openings that are of small size to receive a boss on the front of the breaker. Some smaller breakers have been provided with integrally molded wings to provide for front mounting in much the same manner as an electrical switch. In addition, conventional circuit breakers of one size have been provided for use in place of larger breakers with an adapter bracket such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,565.